


Fort Laramie

by OrangeMetallique



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ezra being Ezra, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Pre-Series, trial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMetallique/pseuds/OrangeMetallique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un douloureux souvenir pour Ezra. OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Laramie

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : OrangeMetallique  
> Date de création : 24/03/2014  
> Résumé : C'est un douloureux souvenir pour Ezra.  
> Note : Posté pour le prompt "Procès" sur la communauté LiveJournal 31_jours. Ces événements se déroulent avant le début de la série. Ah, quelle joie de retrouver ce fandom ! J'ai écrit tellement de mots mais je n'ai quasiment jamais publié, pareil, j'ai une furieuse envie de me remettre à l'écriture de la dernière fic M7 que j'avais bien entamée. Au début, je me suis dit que ça allait être aussi une scène d'écrite pour une fic plus longue qui raconterait les aventures d'Ezra avant la rencontre initiale, mais fuck, je ne vais jamais l'écrire, alors bon.  
> Genre : Western/General  
> Rating : Gen  
> Crédits : _The Magnificent Seven_ @ MGM.

\- Ezra Standish, alias Simpson, alias Stevens, alias Smith...

\- Votre Honneur, je vous en serais très reconnaissant si vous ne ruiniez pas ma carrière tout de suite.

Ezra s'était levé brusquement, interrompant le juge Travis.

\- Bref, quels que soient vos alias, jeune homme, la prochaine fois que vous m'interromprez, je vous retire votre droit à vous représenter par vous-même. Compris ?

Pour seule réponse, Ezra inclina la tête aimablement puis se rassit. Dans la salle, une faible lumière perçait à travers les vitres sales, et un perpétuel nuage de poussière se déplaçait dans la pièce. Ezra était seul sur le banc des accusés. De l'autre côté, toutes les personnes avec qui il avait eu affaire ces derniers jours étaient serrées sur les bancs en bois. Derrière, quelques habitants étaient venus assister au procès.

Ezra Standish était dans la panade. Déjà, il s'était fait attraper. Ce qui, en soi, n'était déjà pas bon. Il laissa échapper un geste nerveux et épousseta du revers de la main sa redingote. Ses vêtements contrastaient avec le reste des personnes présentes. Les locaux étaient simplement habillés, les hommes portaient un costume noir. Quant à Ezra, il portait une chemise blanche unie au large col pointu sous un gilet croisé en brocart bronze, accompagné d'un nœud en ruban noir en soie, et un pantalon noir aux fines rayures grises. Il avait récemment fait l'acquisition de cette redingote à queue de pie bleu sarcelle, dont le large col était orné d'un revers cranté noir. À côté, même le juge Travis, habillé d'un complet noir, avait l'air d'un fermier.

\- ...Vous êtes accusé de tromperie, vol d'identité, escroquerie et coups et blessures. Êtes-vous d'accord avec les termes de l'accusation ? continua le juge.

\- Eh bien, si je peux me perm...

\- Donc, vous êtes d'accord avec ça, trancha Travis. Que plaidez-vous ?

\- Non coupable.

Un murmure choqué se propagea dans la salle. Ezra Standish avait débarqué dans cette ville des territoires de l'Ouest il y a quelques semaines, prenant l'identité d'un entrepreneur, Olegus Conrad, qui était mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses sur la route, alors qu'il était censé venir faire affaire en ville. Ezra avait pris les parts de Conrad dans la construction d'un complexe hôtelier, en avait profité pour faire gonfler artificiellement leur valeur et les revendre, mettant à mal le projet de construction. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir la ville, et alors qu'il s'accordait une dernière partie de cartes, une bande de mercenaires avait tenté de lui trouer la peau à la sortie du saloon. Sous-estimant les talents d'Ezra, ce dernier avait mis une raclée aux trois hommes de main avant que l'intervention du shérif en personne ne le fasse capituler.

Ezra Standish derrière les barreaux, ah ! Il décida d'omettre cet épisode dans la prochaine lettre qu'il allait écrire à sa mère. De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'il sortirait de ce procès en homme libre. Ce Travis était un juge itinérant, et la plupart qu'Ezra connaissait était de vieux gâteux.

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous ne manquez pas de culot, lança le vieux juge.

\- Permettez-vous, Votre Honneur, dit Ezra d'un ton mielleux.

\- Je vois. Vous niez donc les faits.

\- Je ne nie pas les faits. Il me semble que votre version de l'histoire corresponde à la mienne, les termes de "scélérat" et "escroc" en moins. Je plaide non-coupable, car je n'ai rien fait de criminel.

\- Je connais la loi, répliqua le juge.

\- Moi aussi, claironna Ezra. Voyez-vous, il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé d'exercer en tant qu'avocat.

\- Je suppose que vous avez les certifications pour cela.

\- Eh bien...Tout le monde sait que ce ne sont que des formalités, Votre Honneur.

Ezra avait une connaissance plus que rudimentaire en droit, c'est vrai. Mais il avait appris que cela était peu utile lors d'un procès et qu'il fallait mieux savoir comment embobiner le juge et les jurés, surtout dans ces territoires de l'Ouest où les choses, il fallait le dire, se réglaient plus avec le doigt sur la gâchette. Juger des affaires dans un semblant de procès donnait aux locaux l'impression d'être civilisés.

\- Vous avez usurpé l'identité d'Olegus Conrad ! tonna soudainement le juge. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas trouver ça criminel ?

\- Tout ceci, je le concède, relève du quiproquo.

\- Vous en avez assez abusé comme ça.

\- Eh bien, à aucun moment une confirmation ne m'a été demandée.

\- Et les parts ? Vous vous les êtes accaparées !

À ces mots, les accusateurs assis de l'autre côté de l'allée laissèrent échapper des protestations. Un se leva même et traita Ezra de voleur. Ce à quoi il répondit d'un ton traînant :

\- J'espère que vous êtes familiers avec le concept de présomption d'innocence...

Le juge Travis frappa la table avec son maillet.

\- Silence ! Que les témoins se calment !

Le calme revint dans la salle d'audience et il poursuivit.

\- Une semaine plus tard, vous les revendez pour le triple du prix initial.

\- Est-ce un crime de faire des affaires ?

\- La spéculation est un crime, quand elle mène à la banqueroute.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mauvaise gestion de ces messieurs, répondit-il avec un air hautain.

Encore une fois, cette remarque piqua au vif les anciens associés d'Ezra qui commencèrent à s'échauffer. Travis dut appeler une seconde fois au calme.

\- Et qu'aviez-vous prévu de faire le lendemain.

\- À vrai dire, comme je sentais que plus rien ne me retenait dans cette ville, j'avais donc décidé de chercher d'autres opportunités d'affaires ailleurs.

\- Fuir, vous voulez dire ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça.

\- Je vous épargne le récit de la bagarre devant le saloon.

\- Votre Honneur ! Sachez que mon tempérament naturel ne m'entraîne pas à provoquer de violents conflits comme ceux-ci. C'est ce Mr Schweeb ici présent qui a envoyé une poignée de saligauds pour récupérer l'argent que j'avais dûment gagné dans la vente des parts de l'hôtel.

\- Je vous parlais de votre interpellation par le shérif.

\- Oh.

\- Il n'y a pas de légitime défense qui tienne. Sur une requête de messieurs Dirk et Ackron, le shérif s'est intéressé à l'affaire et a découvert la supercherie.

\- Votre Honneur, il se trouve que j'ai été victime d'abus de pouvoir de la part des forces de l'ordre.

\- En attendant, vous êtes dans un meilleur état que le shérif.

\- Fort heureusement.

Le juge Travis coupa court au débat par un coup de marteau.

\- Très bien. Place aux témoignages de l'accusation.

* * *

Les témoins se succédèrent, chacun proposant une version plus ou moins différente de l'histoire. Travis les écouta, Ezra dut réfréner ses ardeurs de défenseur et l'affaire fut pliée en une demi-heure. Les jurés se concertèrent pendant un bon moment, ce qui laissa à Ezra le temps de soupirer et de sortir sa montre à gousset à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, l'assemblée s'était décidée et le verdict tomba. Il se leva.

\- Ezra Standish, je vous déclare coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation.

Un "Ah !" se fit entendre dans la salle. Évidemment. En tant qu'étranger, Ezra n'était pas à son avantage dans un procès de la sorte.

\- Désirez-vous faire appel ?

Ezra répondit par la négative. Rien ne servait de s'éterniser dans cette ville, les jeux étaient déjà faits. Cependant, il réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il allait échapper à la peine qui allait lui être infligée. Le juge reprit.

\- J'ajouterais qu'usurper l'identité d'un mort pour s'enrichir est un crime moral détestable à l'encontre de la famille de ce Mr Conrad. J'espère que vous en tiendrez rigueur à présent et vous mobiliserez votre savoir-faire pour des affaires honnêtes.

Ezra se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Un moralisateur, en plus de ça.

\- Moi, juge Orrin W. Travis, je vous condamne donc à quatre mois de bail à Fort Laramie, Wyoming.

Il manqua de retomber sur le banc. Ezra Standish au bail ? Il n'en était pas question.

\- Pas de protestations ? demanda le juge d'un ton moqueur.

Ezra était bien trop occupé à bouillonner de rage pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce vieux juge avait la dent dure. Il allait être traîné jusqu'au Wyoming, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve la liberté. Et d'ici là, Ezra se jura de ne plus jamais avoir affaire au juge Travis.


End file.
